


Raising a Killer

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Creepy Axl, Flash Fic, Gen, pre-Mega Man X7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: This was Axl's first hunt, so he'd been given a simple task.





	Raising a Killer

Red peered cautiously into the alleyway. Axl was standing where he had left him, by the back exit of the Maverick hideout. This was Axl's first hunt, so he'd been given a simple task: Make sure no one escaped. Now there were three Reploids lying about him, the bullet holes in their chests and heads still sparking. He was prodding each body in turn with his foot.

Did he understand what he'd just done?

The third Reploid started as Axl poked him. Perhaps he refused to die like this, or perhaps his motor capacitors just hadn't fully drained yet; Axl didn't wait to find out. He snarled and fired twice more at the Reploid's head. It was then that Red got a good look at Axl's face. He never forgot what he saw in the young Reploid's eyes.

Pure, blazing hatred.

Whether three Mavericks or thirty had fled through that exit, he would have shot every one of them dead if he could.

"Axl?" Red called out.

Axl snapped his head up at the sound of his name and quivered as Red approached, like a puppy waiting to be rewarded for a trick. There was no trace in his expression of the killer he had shown himself to be. But then he gestured to his handiwork.

"That's all of them. No one got away," he said. "How'd I do?"

Red was silent for several moments before he slowly patted Axl's head.

"You did well."

**Author's Note:**

> Did Red teach him that?


End file.
